


We all float down here

by IsabellaF19



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Pennywise, Light Angst, Spanish, Thumb-sucking, bc of Georgie, cuteness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaF19/pseuds/IsabellaF19
Summary: A veces Georgie piensa en su casa...Entonces,  aparece el payaso.__Mi versión de lo pasó con Georgie.(Se supone que es una historia tierna c: )





	We all float down here

A veces Georgie piensa en su casa.

A veces piensa cómo era dormir en su cama, que su mamá lo arropara con las mantas, le diera el beso de buenas noches y dejara la luz de la lamparita encendida.

( _"Solo por un momento, cariño"_ ).

A veces piensa en las cenas de los domingos con su familia, donde se sentaban todos en la sala de estar frente al televisor y su papá contaba los chistes que había oído en el trabajo durante la semana.

( _"Niños, ¿saben en qué se parece un árbol a un borracho?"_ )

Aunque muchos de esos chistes Georgie no los entendía, también se reía. Siempre se reía. Reía por las risas de los demás, reía porque estaba feliz, reía porque se supone que eso se hace cuando alguien cuenta un chiste.

Pero sobre todo, Georgie piensa en Bill, su hermano, el tartamudo.

( _"Ti-tienes una mancha, G-georgie" "Jaja" "No pu-puedo creer q-que s-si-siempre caigas"_ ).

Piensa en lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con él, aunque casi siempre Bill se ponía mandón en algún momento del juego

( _"Ti-tienes que esp-perar tu turno, Georgie" "Esa p-pi-pieza no va ahí,_ _Georgie_ _" "No_   _pu_ _-_ _p_ _uedes_ _m-_ _meter_ _l_ _egos_ _a tu n-n_ _aríz_ _,_ _Georgie_ _"_ )

... pero a Georgie al final eso no le importaba, porque jugar con Bill siempre era divertido. Incluso con sus reglas de hermano mayor.

Piensa en las cosas que hacían juntos él y Bill. Piensa cuando le leía historias, cuando lo dejaba jugar en su habitación, cuando le construía fuertes de almohadas, cuando lo dejaba usar sus cosas, cuando lo cargaba de caballito.

Y en esos momentos, cuando piensa en Bill, se siente triste.

O al menos, Georgie cree sentirse triste. Porque el sentimiento es tan ajeno que no lo alcanza a asociar del todo. Solo sabe que cuando está jugando con los otros niños, o él solo con alguno de todos sus juguetes, siente que quisiera que Bill también estuviera aquí. Con él. Y con todos los demás niños. También con el payaso.

El payaso es lo mejor de todo.

Y ahí es cuando Georgie cree sentirse triste de verdad. Porque Bill no puede jugar con el payaso. No puede _flotar_. Como él. Y como todos los demás niños aquí.

No le gusta ese sentimiento. Y no sabe cómo lidiar con él. Así que se lleva el pulgar de la mano izquierda a la boca (su otra mano sigue jugando a las escondidas). Sabe que es su mano izquierda, porque Bill le había enseñado a identificarlas.

( _"La derecha es con la t-tomas los cr-crayones, Georgie"_ )

Y Georgie tenía que levantar la mano, como si fuera a tomar un crayón, para recordar qué mano era.

Ahora no puede hacer eso porque su mano parece estar decidida a ganar su propio juego de las escondidas. Aunque a Georgie eso no le importa mucho (en algún momento la encontrará), su pulgar izquierdo sabe igual que el otro y cumple con su función de tranquilizarlo.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de chuparse el dedo para ir a dormir. Pero a veces, cuando estaba nervioso o asustado, no podía evitar que su dedo viajara a su boca.

Estando aquí, Georgie ya no se siente nervioso o asustado nunca más. Pero sí tiene ese extraño sentimiento, que se cuela a través de su impermeable amarillo hasta su pecho, cada vez que piensa en Bill.

Georgie quisiera que Bill flotara con él. Pero sabe que Bill no puede, porque está enfermo. Tiene la gripe y no puede mojarse.

Georgie recuerda haberse mojando cuando llegó aquí. El agua estaba fría al principio. Después, ya no. Después ya no sentía nada. Solo su cuerpo flotando, _flotando lejos_.

Luego apareció aquí. Con los otros niños y la montaña interminable de juguetes.

Aquí, donde no hay escuela, ni hora para dormir, ni vegetales que comer.

Aquí, donde no hay frío, ni hambre, ni cansancio.

Aquí, donde todos juegan y ríen y flotan.

Pero aquí no está Bill...

 

Entonces, aparece el payaso.

_Pennywise: el payaso bailarín._

Y su presencia es tan deslumbrante que hace que la succión sobre su dedo, que se había aumentado a un ritmo furioso, disminuya.

—Hola Georgie —dice con su voz cantarina. Su enorme sonrisa hace sus mejillas resaltar como dos pelotas de pingpong sobre su blanco rostro—. ¿Por qué está triste, capitán?

Georgie no contesta. Aunque el sentimiento feo casi ha abandonado su pecho, aun no encuentra el poder suficiente para sacarse el dedo de la boca.

Pennywise insiste con su adorable sonrisa al máximo y sus ojos azules y brillantes. Desprende una energía tan radiante que hace que Georgie casi olvide porque esta ahí sentado en lugar de estar jugando como los otros niños.

—¿Será que Georgie quiere globo? —dice con su voz entusiasta. Y apareciendo un enorme globo rojo frente a su rostro.

Pero Georgie niega con la cabeza, dedo en la boca.

—No, Georgie no quiere globo –murmura. Y el globo desaparece–. ¿Será que Georgie quiere...? ¡Juguetes!

Y aparecen un montón de juguetes. Toda una montaña completa, desparramándose hasta que las pelotas y dados de hasta arriba ruedan a sus pies.

Georgie niega otra vez.

—¡Dulces!

Y aparece una lluvia de dulces, cayendo en todas direcciones alrededor de él.

Pero Georgie vuelve a negar.

Ya no siente esa sensación que no le gusta, y su dedo cuelga de una sonrisa en su boca. Ahora solo está esperando el final del espectáculo. Emocionado y ansioso.

Es ahí cuando la música de carnaval comienza a sonar. Primero parece que viene de lejos, se escucha un sonido bajito y Georgie apenas puede reconocerlo, después se escucha más fuerte y claro hasta que la siente directo en los oídos.

Y Pennywise empieza a bailar.

Hace saltos y volteretas por el aire. Y su risa estridente resuena en todas las paredes.

Georgie también ríe, ahora sin dedo en la boca.  Mientras los dulces siguen lloviendo y los jueguetes llegando a sus pies en forma de marea.

Entonces Pennywise se acerca haciendo una graciosa pirueta y aterrizando frente a Georgie. Da dos toquecitos a su naríz y suena como una corneta. _Pong_ _pong_ _._ Se agazapa para quedar a su altura y le ofrece una mano enguantada. Georgie estira su mano para tomarla ( con la izquierda, siempre la izquierda).

Las manos del payaso son grandes, _como las de su papá_. No, no como las de su papá. Éstas son más grandes. Además las de su papá eran cálidas y aquí Georgie no puede sentir nada aparte del suave material de la tela de sus guantes de payaso. No hay calor aquí, pero sí otra sensación igual reconfortante.

En un momento Georgie no siente más el piso bajo sus pies y la música empieza a alejarse por donde vino. El olor a dulces y chocolates se evapora lentamente llevándose también el sónido de pelotas que rebotan y resortes que saltan.

Poco a poco siente que va cayendo. Pero no. Nunca cae.

Cuando Georgie pierde el sentido de dónde es arriba y dónde es abajo, Pennywise está ahí para sostenerlo. Siente como sus larguísimos brazos toman su cuerpo y como los pompones de su pechera le hacen cosquillas en la naríz.

Entences ya no siente nada.

Solo que flota.

Que flota lejos.

_Porque aquí abajo todos flotamos._

**Author's Note:**

> La intención era hacer algo tierno y que aliviará nuestros corazones heridos...
> 
> No sé si lo logré.
> 
> Creo que quedó un poquito creepy XD 
> 
> Gracias por leer c:


End file.
